


No Matter What

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Galo is so sad, It does sound like Demon Slayer huh?, It's a little based off Demon Slayer, Lio is still a Burnish, Lio still loves Galo even if he tried to kill him twice, M/M, Only more of a zombie version, Poor Galo, Zombie Galo, Zombie Galo Thymos, i want to hug him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: The world is in hell.Galo almost killed him for the plant, growing on his leg.And now, Galo's a zombie who tried to kill him once again but remembered once he kissed him.I do not own Promare.Based off of Shiori's ApocalypseAU which is AWESOME!This is for you, Shiori and MoltenRainbow.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShioriAkaitsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/gifts).



Lio felt the gentle breeze of the night, flying on his skin. It felt soothing and relaxing and it gave him a chance to think things through.

Yesterday, Galo did try to kill him because he was working for Kray Foresight and he needed the plant that grew on his leg. He said it's to save the Earth but Galo couldn't do it. He just couldn't kill Lio because he loved him. He loved him to much not to do it.

He felt so guilty about it that he apologized a hundred times and even embraced him while crying.

Lio kept telling him that it's okay. He understands and forgives him but Galo isn't convinced. Which is why he always has this look of sadness on his face and he looks like he's gonna cry.

Lio looked outside of the room of the abandoned house they're staying at and saw Galo, by the bathroom.

"Galo?"

Galo didn't say anything, just looked up at Lio with that same look of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you coming to bed?" Lio gently whispered, getting closer and embracing his beloved.

Galo embraced him back and put his hand on Lio's head. "I'll be there. I'm just not tired yet."

Lio didn't want to leave Galo alone. He embraced him tighter and shook his head. "Please?"

Galo tensed up a little as if in shock but it was more worried than anything. He really shouldn't be near Lio, he doesn't deserve forgiveness but here he is with it anyway and Lio wants him to be around.

God, Galo felt so pathetic now. "Okay."

Lio gave a soft smile and lead Galo to the bedroom where they climbed into bed together.

Lio laid his head Galo's chest, listening to the warm and steady heartbeat of the one he loves the most. It sounded like a lullaby, a beautiful lullaby that Lio can listen to all day and all night.

Lio closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

However, Galo didn't fall asleep. He stated awake, thinking about the terrible thing he almost did.

Ever since Lio and him met, he's been in love with him but he never knew he was Burnish until he figured it out. And then, the world went to hell, he went with Kray when Lio went on his own and he wishes that he didn't go with Kray in the first place.

Once he knew Lio was completely asleep, he gently took Lio off him and went to the hall to think about all this.

He wanted to do a million things right now. Scream, cry, take the house down. Anything except hurting Lio or anyone else.

Maybe he should just leave and never come back.

No, he can't do that. That'll just make Lio sad and it's no doubt that he would try looking for him. Plus, it would also make him sad because he'll just be miserable without Lio.

But he deserves to be miserable because he was about to do something not only something he would regret, but also unforgivable.

How could Lio still love someone like him?

Galo turned back and was about to go into the room again when he felt his stomach hurting.

He ran to the bathroom that was surprisingly, a bit clean. He stood by the toilet for a few seconds when he felt his throat getting full and he kneeled down to throw up.

He threw up for a moment before clenching his stomach, hoping that the pain went away.

But then he threw up again, much more painful this time and it felt like it was burning. Like there were Burnish flames within him.

He looked down in the toilet and that's when he saw red coming out of his mouth.

It was his blood.

Galo looked at his own blood in horror before he threw up once again. But this time, it was something black and he didn't know what it was at all but it sure as hell wasn't blood.

Galo started to panic and he tried to stand up but his legs were weak and he started to get weaker and weaker.

But he didn't want to give up. He crawled his way out of the bathroom and went to the room where Lio was still sleeping.

He made his way over but he was slowing down the more he used his energy.

He finally made it close to the bed and tried to reach a hand out to him but he didn't have enough strength. He was tired, too tired to go any further.

He felt so weak that he started to shed some bloody tears.

"L-L-Lio..." Galo cracked like his throat was all dry. "I-I... I love you."

Galo couldn't take anymore and he fell to the ground.

* * *

How long has it been? No one knows, but the next thing Lio knew is that he smelled something weird.

He half groaned, half moaned and smelled the air again. And this time, he recognized it as blood.

His eyes widened and he looked at the other side of the bed to see that Galo wasn't on the bed.

But on the floor, looking lifeless.

Lio screamed and ran over to Galo's body. "GALO!"

Lio started panicking and wondered what happened and that was when he saw blood on Galo's lips. Was it because of sickness or someone coming to kill them?

Oh god, he needs a doctor.

Lio checked for a pulse and he found one on Galo's neck. It was faint but it was still there.

He used his flames to make two large hands so he could carry Galo. Then he ran out of the house to try to find someone, anyone that could be a doctor.

"HELP!" Lio yelled, not caring if Kray Foresight even heard him. "I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Lio kept running and running, crying his eyes out. He doesn't want Galo to die, not on his watch. He needs to save him and he will. He hopes he will.

Lio then felt something in his flaming hands and he realized it was Galo moving.

Lio gasped and stopped in his tracks.

Galo was groaning like he was still in pain and Lio set him down so he can get close. "Galo, it's alright. I'm gonna find a doctor and you're gonna be okay."

Galo didn't say anything, just stood still like he was completely lifeless until he looked at Lio with eyes that no longer looked human.

Galo charged at him and tried to bite him but Lio stepped back and let Galo fall. Galo quickly got back on his feet and ran over to him with a growl that sounded like a monster or a zombie.

Lio made his flaming hands again and then he trapped Galo within them to take a look at him.

Galo had veins as black as coal that were everywhere, even his face. His eyes held the same teal irises he remembers but the sclera part of the eyes were black instead of white. And his mouth, looked like he had taken a bite from a human being but Lio knew that he didn't.

"GALO! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lio yelled with the tears coming back. "THIS ISN'T YOU AT ALL!"

Galo didn't listen. He kept trying to get out of the fiery grip of Lio's flaming hands.

"GALO!" Lio cried harder and thought of what he could do. He looked down at his clothed knee where the plant in his leg was. Could it possibly be an antidote for this disease that might be one of the reasons why the world's in hell?

If Lio took the plant out, would Galo be cured? But if he took this plant out, then he'll die. But what choice did he have? What else could he do?

Then it hit him. It's gross but he hopes it'll work.

When Galo lost some of his energy, Lio let go of his vice grip and ran over to Galo.

Galo was ready to bite him but what happened next, was unexpected.

Lio kissed Galo's bloody mouth.

Lio could taste Galo's blood and his own tears mixed within this kiss. He was still crying and hoping that Galo will somehow calm down and remember him. He even used some of his flames to help him heal in a way.

Galo froze and his eyes went wide before everything came back.

He remembers Lio and him back at the Institute. When they first started training and hung out together.

He remembers traveling with Lio and he almost killed him for the plant. How he felt so guilty and didn't deserve forgiveness but Lio still forgave him anyway.

But now he tried to kill him again and he feels the guilt coming back.

Lio pulled back and looked at Galo, in hopes that something happens.

And that's when Galo started to cry.

Lio gave a small gasp at the tears that weren't really tears, but blood. Galo feels the guilt coming back and he could tell that he was so sorry.

Galo tried to speak but it only came out as a dry and cracking breath that sounded like he needed air or water. Galo couldn't speak but that's alright, Lio knew what he wants to say.

"It's okay." Lio brought Galo's head to his chest. "You didn't know what you were doing, Galo. It's okay, I still love you."

Galo continued to cry while he embraced Lio, listening to his heart beating with every sound. He really didn't deserve forgiveness now. He felt so guilty that if someone tried to kill him, he would let them if it means Lio will be safe.

Galo tried to speak again but no words came out, just the sound that a zombie would make. That made Galo cry more because now, he can't even talk to Lio.

He wants to talk to Lio so bad but he can't because of his condition. What is he going to do now?

"Galo." Lio gently, whispered and said man looked up to look into Lio's eyes. Lio wiped away Galo's bloody tears and gave him another kiss. "Don't blame yourself, it's okay. I'll always love you no matter what, Galo Thymos."

Galo gave a kiss back and wiped his mouth from the blood once they were done. He really hopes that Lio won't get infected like he is.

The two stayed there for a moment before the sun started to shine more and they got up.

"I'm gonna heal you." Lio promised Galo while he put his blanket around Galo's upper half to cover some of the infected veins and eyes. "We'll find a cure somehow and then everything will be okay."

Galo put his forehead on Lio's and Lio gave a smile to him before they kissed again for the third time.

Galo tried to say something but couldn't get it out but that's okay. Lio already knows what he wants to say.

_I love you too, Lio Fotia._


End file.
